List of manias
The English suffix '-mania' denotes an obsession with something; a mania. The suffix is used in some medical terms denoting mental disorders. It has also entered standard English and is affixed to many different words to denote enthusiasm or obsession with that subject. Psychological conditions A *ablutomania, washing or cleaning oneself => luto- (Latin) meaning 'wash' or 'clean' *aboulomania, indecisiveness => aboulo- (Greek) meaning 'irresolution' or 'indecision' *acronymania, acronyms => acro- (Greek) meaning 'highest', 'top', 'tip end' or 'outermost' | -nym (Greek) meaning 'name' or 'word' *agromania, being in open spaces => agro- (Greek) meaning 'land', 'soil', 'field', 'earth' or 'wild' *aidoiomania, sexual intercourse *ailuromania, cats => ailuro- (Greek) meaning 'cat' *alcoholomania, alcohol => alcohol- (Arabic > Latin) meaning 'alcohol' *andromania, human sexual behaviour/desire towards males (in females only) - replaced by synonyms: [[nymphomania], cytheromania or hysteromania] => andro- (Greek) meaning 'man', 'men', 'male' or 'masculine' *androphonomania, homicidal insanity => andro- (Greek) meaning 'man', 'male' | phono- (Greek) meaning 'slaughter', 'kill', 'murder', 'homicide' *Anglomania, England and the English *anthomania, flowers => antho- (Greek) meaning 'flower' *aphrodisiomania, sexual interest => -aphrodisia (Greek) meaning 'Greek goddess of love' *apimania, bees => api- (Latin) meaning 'bee' *arithomania, numbers & counting - [[arithmomania]] => arith- (Greek) meaning 'number' *arithmomania, numbers & counting - [[arithomania]] => arithmo- (Greek) meaning 'number' B *balletomania, ballet *Beatlemania, the Beatles *bibliokleptomania, stealing books => biblio- (Greek) meaning 'books' | klepto- (Greek) meaning 'stealing' or 'stealing' *bibliomania, books & reading => biblio- (Greek) meaning 'books' *Bracteomania, excessive production of bracts, a type of leaf (in plants only) => bracte- (Latin) meaning thin 'plate' *bruxomania, grinding of the teeth => bruxo- (Greek) meaning 'grinding or gnashing the teeth' *brycomania, severe bruxomania C *cacodaemomania, one's own inhabitation by evil spirits (delusional conviction) - [[cacodemomania]] => caco- (Greek) meaning 'bad', 'evil' or 'unpleasant') | daemon- (Greek) 'devil', 'demon', 'evil spirit', 'an intermediary spirit between gods and men which could be good or evil' *cacodemomania, one's own inhabitation by evil spirits (delusional conviction) - [[cacodaemomania]] => caco- (Greek) meaning 'bad', 'evil' or 'unpleasant') | demon- (Greek) 'devil', 'demon', 'evil spirit', 'an intermediary spirit between gods and men which could be good or evil' *cacospectomania, staring at repulsive things => caco- (Greek: 'bad', 'evil' or 'unpleasant') | spect- (Latin) meaning 'see', 'look', 'behold' or 'examine') *capnomanioa, smoking tobacco products => capno- (Greek) meaning 'smoke', 'sooty' or 'carbon dioxide' *callomania, one's own beauty (delusional conviction) => callo- (Greek) meaning 'beautiful' *catapedamania, jumping from high places => cata- (Greek] meaning 'downward' or 'lower' | ped- (Greek) 'ground', 'earth' *cheromania, gaiety *chinamania, china *chiomomania, snow => chion- (Greek) meaning 'snow' or 'like snow' *chiromania, masturbation (in males only) => chiro- (Greek) meaning 'hand' or 'pertaining to the hand or hands' *choreomania, dancing - [[choromania]] => choreo- (Greek) meaning 'dance' *choromania, dancing - [[choreomania]] => choro- (Greek) meaning 'dance' *cremnomania, climbing cliffs => cremno- (Latin) meaning 'precipice', 'cliff' or 'crag'). *cresomania, great wealth *clinomania, staying in bed => clino- (Greek) meaning 'bed' *chloralomania, chloral (alcohol and chlorine) *copromania, feces => copro- (Greek) meaning 'feces', 'excrement', 'filth' *cynomania, dogs => cyno- (Greek) meaning 'dog' *cytheromania, human sexual behaviour/desire towards males (in females only) - [[nymphomania] & hysteromania] => cyther- (Greek) referring to 'Kytheria' - another name for Venus (Roman goddess of love) or Aphrodite (Greek goddess of love) D *dacnomania, killing. *decidomania, decisions {see decidophobia}. *demonomania, one's own demonic possession (delusional conviction). *dendromania, trees and forest => dendro- (Greek) meaning 'tree'). *decalcomania, decal (decorative technique of transferring specially prepared paper prints to ceramic surfaces i.e. glass, porcelain, etc.). *desanimania, mindless insanity (condition) => anim- (Latin) 'living', 'soul' or 'mind' *dermatillomania, picking at the skin. *dinomania, dancing definition: - dinosaur obsession. *dinomania, dinosaurs definition: - dancing obsession. *dipsomania, alcohol => dipso- (Greek) meaning 'thirst'. *discomania, disco music *doramania, furs ownership *doromania, giving gifts => dow-, don-, dit- (Greek > Latin) meaning 'to give', 'to grant' or 'to offer'. *drapetomania, running away from home pseudoscience *dromomania, travel *dysmorphomania, one's physical deformity or abnormality (delusional conviction) E *ecdemomania, wandering *ecomania, domineering toward family but submissive toward authority. *edeomania, genitals *egomania, oneself and self-worship. *eleutheromania, freedom *emetomania, vomiting *empleomania, holding public office *enomania, wine oenomania => oeno-, oen-, eno-, oino-, oin- (Greek) meaning 'wine' *enosimania, one's own sinful behaviour (delusional conviction) *entheomania, one's divine inspiration (delusional conviction) *entomomania, insects => entomon (Greek) meaning 'insect' *epomania, writing epics *eremiomania, stillness and solitude => eraemia (Greek) meaning 'solitude' *ergasiomania, work - [[ergomania]] *ergomania, work - [[ergasiomania]] *erotomania, 1) sexual desire 2) sexual attraction from strangers (delusional conviction) *erythomania, blushing *esthesiomania, insanity with sensory hallucinations condition *etheromania, ether *ethnomania, one's own people *eulogomania, eulogies F *flagellomania, flogging *florimania, flowers *francomania, France and the French gallomania *fumimania, smoking => fumi- (Latin) 'smoke', 'vapor' G *gallomania, France and the French francomania *gamomania, issuing odd and/or extravagant marriage proposals *Graecomania, Greece and the Greeks Hellenomania *graphomania, writing *gynaecomania, sexual interest for women H *habromania, gaiety and euphoria *hagiomania, sainthood *Hellenomania, Greece and the Greeks Graecomania *hexametromania, hexameter writing *hieromania, religious visions *hippomania, horses *hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliomania, excessive and persistent use of long words *hydromania, water *hylomania, materialism *hypermania, (severe mania) mental state with high intensity disorientation and often violent behavior - symptomatic of bipolar disorder. *hypomania, (mild mania) mental state with persistent and pervasive elevated or irritable mood - symptomatic of manic-depression. *hysteromania, human sexual behaviour/desire towards males (females only) - nymphomania, cytheromania I *iconomania, icons or portraits *idolomania, idols *infomania, fact accumulation *islomania, islands *Italomania, Italy or Italians K *kleptomania, stealing klopemania *klopemania, stealing kleptomania L *logomania, loquacity - wordy and talkative *lypemania, mournfulness M *macromania, objects larger than natural size *mania, severely elevated mood *megalomania, wealth and power *monomania, a single object, type of object, or concept. *melomania, music *methomania, alcohol *metromania, writing verse *micromania, self-deprecation *monomania, single thought or idea *morphinomania, morphine *musomania, music *mythomania, lying N *narcomania, narcotics *necromania, sexual with dead bodies - [[necrophilia]] *nymphomania, an obsolete term for female hypersexuality *nosomania, one's own suffering of disease O *oenomania, wine *oligomania, a couple of thoughts, ideas or subjects *onomatomania, word repetition *oniomania, desire to shop *onomamania, names *onychotillomania, picking at the fingernails *opiomania, opium *opsomania, one kind of food *orchidomania, orchids P *parousiamania, The second coming of Christ *paramania, complaints *pathomania, moral insanity *phagomania, excessive desire for food or eating *phaneromania, biting one’s nails *pharmacomania, trying drugs *phonomania, murdering people *photomania, light *phyllomania, excessive or abnormal leaf production (in plants only) => phyllo- (Greek), meaning 'leaf or sheet' *phytomania, collecting plants => phyto- (Greek), meaning 'plant' *planomania, wander free from social restraints or obligations => plano- (Greek) meaning 'passively drifting, wandering, or roaming' *plutomania, money or wealth => ploutos- (Greek), meaning 'wealth' *polemomania, war => polemo- (Greek), meaning 'battle' *politicomania, politics *polkamania, polka dancing *polymania, mania affecting several different mental faculties *poriomania, wandering or journeying away from home => poreia (Greek) meaning 'journey' *pornomania, pornography *potichomania, imitating Oriental porcelain *potomania, drinking alcohol *pseudomania, 1) lying or falsity; 2) Feigned insanity; 3) Falsely alleging responsibility for a crime. *pteridomania, ferns *pyromania, fire or starting fires R *rhinotillexomania, nose picking => rhino- (Greek) meaning "nose"; tillexis- (Greek) meaning "to pluck, tear, pull or pick at" *rinkomania, skating S *satyromania, sexual desire (in males only) => satyrisis (Late Latin); saturisis (Greek), Excessive, often uncontrollable sexual desire in and behavior by a man => satyr (Greek > Latin) meaning a "woodland deity, part man and part goat; riotous merriment and lechery" *scribbleomania, scribbling *sebastomania, religious insanity *sitiomania, appetite => sitio- (Greek) meaning "food; eating; appetite" *sophomania, belief in one's own incredible intelligence *squandermania, spending money wastefully *stampomania, stamp-collecting *syphilomania, belief in one's own syphilis affliction T *technomania, technology *Teutomania, Teutonic or German things *thanatomania, belief in one's own infection by "death magic" and the resulting illness *theatromania, performing plays *theomania, one's own divinity or one's divine mission. *timbromania, stamp collecting *trichotillomania, hair removal *timbromania, stamp collecting *tomomania, performing surgery *toxicomania, poisons *trichotillomania, removing one's own hair *titillomaniac, scratching *tulipomania, tulips *typhomania, typhus fever delirium *typomania, printing one’s works U *uranomania, divinity V *verbomania, words X *xenomania, foreign things Z *zoomania, animals Category:Mania